1. Technical Field
The inventive concept relates to a white color coating layer-formed touch screen panel, and in particular to a white color coating layer-formed touch screen panel wherein a white color coating layer is formed on a touch screen panel by a vacuum coating method.
In addition, the inventive concept relates to a white color coating layer vacuum coating method of a touch screen panel, and in particular to a white color coating layer vacuum coating method of a touch screen panel wherein a white color coating layer is formed on a touch screen panel by a vacuum coating method.
2. Background Art
According to a display device, a TSP (Touch Screen Panel) wherein an invisible electrode is integrated in a tempered glass is being developed. As an example, the Japanese patent registration 10-0974073 describes a TSP which has the same functions as a flat panel display with various advantages of the flat display device such as an electronic notepad, a LCD (Liquid Crystal Display), a PDP (Plasma Display Panel), an EL (Electroluminescence), etc. and a CRT (Cathode Ray Tube). The touch screen panel in which a user selects desired information on a display device may be categorized into a resistive type, a capacitive type and a resistive multi-touch type, etc.
The resistive type is characterized in that a resistive component is coated on a glass or a plastic, and a polyethylene film is coated on the resistive component. Insulation rods are provided at regular intervals so as to prevent two surfaces from coming into contact with each other. In terms of operational principle, current is constantly applied to both ends of a resistive film. Since the resistive film operates like a resistive component having a predetermined resistivity, voltage is applied at both ends of the resistive component. When a user touches with a finger or a touch pen, the polyester film coated on the upper surface is bent, and two surfaces are connected. A parallel connection of the resistive component is made. Thus, a resistive value varies due to the resistive components of two surfaces.
At this time, the applied voltage varies accordingly due to the current flowing at both ends. The position of the touch may be determined based on the variation of the voltage. According to the resistive type, the resolution and the response speed are high because the resistive type is configured to operate based on the surface pressure. However, it is not appropriate for multi touch and it is easily broken.
The capacitive type is characterized in that an invisible, special conductive metal (TAO) is coated on both sides of a heat-treated glass. When voltage is applied to four corners of a screen, high frequency spreads over the whole surfaces of a sensor. When a user touches the screen with a finger, the flow of electrons changes. Such a change is detected and thereby determining coordinates of the position of the touch. The capacitive type touch screen may be compatible with multiple point touches. The resolution and durability are good. However the response speed is slow and its installation is difficult.
The resistive multi-touch type is characterized in that it may be operable in the same way as the capacitive type by improving the problems found in the resistive type wherein only one touch point detection is available.
In addition, the touch screen panel (TSP) may be actually applied to each electronic product in consideration of signal amplification, a difference in resolution, difficulty in design and process technology as well as an optical characteristic of each touch screen panel, an electric characteristic, a mechanical characteristic, an environment resistant characteristic, an input characteristic, durability and economical advantage. In particular, the resistive type and the capacitive type are widely applied to an electronic notepad, a PDA, a portable PC and a mobile phone (cellular phone).
In a touch screen manufacturing technology, it needs to make thinner the thickness of the touch screen panel while obtaining good durability. By eliminating most of conventional complicated procedures, it is possible to extend the usable time of battery by decreasing power consumption. The same luminance as in the conventional products may be obtained with decreased power consumption by increasing light transmittance of the TSP.
The conventional resistive type touch screen panel has been developed.
The above-mentioned resistive type touch screen panel comprises a window film (or overlay film) disposed on a surface of the LCD, and first and second ITO films which are attached to a lower surface of the window film for electrically inputting information in a liquid display module. The window film is provided so as to protect the first ITO film and is generally made of a PET (Polyethylene Terephthalate). The first ITO film is attached to the window film (or overlay film) by means of an OCA (Optical Clear Adhesive). On the first ITO film and the second ITO film, first and second electrode layers which use silver on each edge are formed. A double side tape is attached between the first and second electrode layers for insulation. They are spaced apart by a predetermined interval by means of a dot spacer and are electrically connected when a pressure (touch) is externally applied using a finger or a touch pen for thereby detecting accurate touch position.
A lamination process forming an OCA (Optical Clear Adhesive) between the window film (or overlay film) and the first ITO film lowers light transmittance of the TSP. A predetermined process for arranging the window film (or overlay film) and attaching it to the first ITO film using the OCA makes the processes complicated and raises the costs for processes.
According to the above-described technology, the ITO layer is patterned through a laser wet etching, so it is possible to selectively coat the ITO in a predetermined region of the window film (or PET film).
In the Korean patent publication number 10-0893499 (Apr. 17, 2009), there is provided a touch panel.
The above mentioned touch panel comprises a first conductive unit including a first substrate, a first ITO coating layer coated on a lower surface of the first substrate, and a first electrode printed on an edge of the lower surface of the first ITO coating layer; and a second conductive unit including a second substrate, a second ITO coating layer coated on an upper surface of the second substrate, and a second electrode printed on an edge of an upper surface of the second ITO coating layer. With the above mentioned construction, it is possible to enhance light transmittance of the touch panel while decreasing the thickness of the touch panel and manufacturing cost, which results in slimed design products.
The above-described technology is characterized in that since the first and second ITO (invisible electrode) are coated on the first and second substrates (tempered glass), a predetermined strength high enough to withstand against external impacts may be obtained, and an overlay film (or window film) may be eliminated; whereas the tempered glass is a key element when manufacturing the touch screen panel (TCP). The tempered glass may cause defect in the TSP and may be broken and scattered when impacts are externally applied to the tempered glass. In order to overcome the scattering problems, there are provided second and third embodiments wherein a conductive unit protection part is provided on the top of the first electrode (tempered glass) so as to allow it to play a role of the scattering prevention film. However, there is still a problem in making a thinner touch panel.
In order to overcome the above mentioned problems, in the Korean patent publication number 10-0974073, there is provided a method for manufacturing a window touch screen panel which comprises a step for manufacturing a window ITO film (window indium tin oxide film) by a sputtering method to integrate a window film used so as to protect an ITO film (Indium Tin Oxide Film) with the ITO film; and a step for manufacturing an upper substrate in such a way that a first invisible printed layer is formed so as to protect the printing of the first electrode layer and the printed terminals of the first electrode layer by patterning an electric wire circuit on a lower surface of the manufactured window ITO film layer. In addition, a double side tape having an insulation property is used to attach the first electrode layer of the upper substrate and the second electrode layer of the lower substrate. In case of the double side tape, there is provided a preparation process for combining the upper and lower substrates, which is performed through a step for cutting the double side tape to the sizes of the upper and lower substrates, a step for forming a guide hole with a diameter of 0.8 mm to match the central reference point of the cut double side tape, a step for half-cutting for peeling an invisible region of each of the substrates, and a step for removing and peeling the unnecessary double side tape of the half-cut invisible region. In addition, there are further provided a step for forming a dot spacer on an upper surface of an ITO tempered glass layer on which an ITO is coated. The dot spacer has function of preventing a contact between the upper substrate and the lower substrate at usual time, of permitting electric conduction when a pressure is inputted from a touch pen or a finger, and of elastically recovering the upper substrate when the inputted pressure is removed; a step for manufacturing a lower substrate by forming a second invisible printed layer which protects the printing of a second electrode layer and a printed terminal of the second electrode layer in such a way that it is arranged at a predetermined interval from the upper substrate, and an electric wire circuit is patterned on an upper surface of the ITO tempered glass layer; a step for laminating a polycarbonate (PC) on a lower surface of the ITO tempered glass layer of the lower substrate; and a step for performing after lamination a computer numerical control (CNC) to see whether it is sized or cut for the cell size of the film.
In the Korean patent publication registration number 10-0997712, there is provided a window touch screen panel which is arranged at an interval from a lower substrate and comprises an upper substrate including a window film configured to protect an ITO film, a window ITO film layer manufactured by a sputtering method in such a way to integrate the ITO film having a detection electrode function, a first electrode layer printed by patterning an electrical wire circuit on a lower surface of the window ITO film layer, and a first invisible printed layer configured to protect the printed terminal of the first electrode layer; a lower substrate which is arranged at an interval from the upper substrate and includes an ITO tempered glass layer wherein an ITO having a detection electrode function is coated on the tempered glass, a second electrode layer printed by patterning an electrical wire circuit on an upper surface of the ITO tempered glass layer, and a second invisible printed layer configured to protect the printed terminal of the second electrode layer; a double side tape which has a guide hole with a diameter of 0.8 mm sized to match the central reference point of the cut adhering member in a state that the adhering member is cut to match the sizes of the upper and lower substrates, a half-cut function wherein a score cutting is performed before an invisible region peeling of the upper and lower substrates, and an insulation property as it adheres the first electrode layer of the upper substrate and the second electrode layer of the lower substrate after the unnecessary portions of the half-cut invisible regions are removed; and a dot spacer which is configured to make electrical conduction when a pressure is inputted from a touch pen or a finger while preventing at usual time a contact between the upper substrate and the lower substrate, and which is also configured to elastically recover the upper substrate when the pressure is removed.
In the Korean patent publication number 10-2010-0054673, there are provided an ITO film deposited on an upper surface of a flexible plastic film, a first metallic layer deposited on the ITO film, and a second metallic layer plated on the first metallic layer. The touch screen with a good sensitivity and the method for manufacturing the same provide durability.
In the Korean patent registration number 10-1011334, there is provided a touch panel characterized in that an invisible insulation film of an upper electrode member in a touch panel of a film/glass construction has an upwardly slanted cross section around its whole portions, and an invisible insulation film of an upper electrode member of a touch panel of the film/film construction and an invisible insulation film of a lower electrode member have an upwardly slanted cross section around its whole portions.
In the above-described conventional touch screen product, since the ITO coating film or the ITO coating glass is adhered to the backside of a glass including the screen printed layer, the manufacture cost is high, and manufacturing procedures are complicated. In addition, the white color coating layer formed on the touch screen is just painted on a rim of the touch screen or is printed by a silk screen method, so the thickness is thicker than the central portion of the touch screen. The difference between the heights of the portions where the rim portion meets and the central portion is high, so defective products may increase, and manufacturing procedures are not easy and are complicated.